In the Pits
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: A request from SukiMikora. In which Vio takes care of a very sick Shadow. Light yaoi, if you choose to interpret it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yaoi, wat. Anyways, gosh, this is my first request and gosh, I'm so excited. ;w; Thanks, SukiMikora, for the request! It means a lot. ^-^**

**Title has nothing to do with anything. Deal. X)**

**Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it.**

**o0o**

**In The Pits**

**Chapter One**

"Ugh..." The dark purple-haired boy, Shadow Link, sat up with a groan, eyes closed, one hand on his stomach; the other hand rested on his forehead. Leaning forward, he pushed on his abdomen slightly, in the hopes that the Din-forsaken pain would let up so he could think.

It didn't.

Where was this coming from all of a sudden, anyways? The only thing he could think of that hurt more was light, and-he glanced around the room-the room was quiet and dark.

So where...?

He sighed and got to his feet slowly, placing his signature black hat on his head.

This day, he could tell, would be long and tiresome.

o0o

"Hello, Shadow. Did you sleep well?" Shadow turned his head to glance at his purple-garbed companion, who, in turn, gazed back steadily.

"Yeah...fine. Hey, Vio." The crimson-eyed Link began walking, matching his friend's footsteps. "How...how's it going?"

Vio raised an eyebrow at his compatriot's falter, but replied, voice neutral, "Fine, I suppose. I was wondering what we were going to do today."

Shadow shrugged. "Stop those three heroes; what else?"

"Hm. I thought so," The blonde responded unenthusiastically.

"Yeah." The dark-clothed youth stopped to lean on a nearby protrusion in the wall, crossing his arms and hanging his head slightly. "...Yeah, we'll do that..." The ache in his head worsened and he closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Shadow?" Vio asked, collected as always. "Are you alright?"

Said Shadow raised his head and glared slightly. "I'm fine." His body rebelled against his words, sending a sharp pulse through his head, which he dropped again. "Just fine."

Vio gave him an unconvinced look, and, before Shadow could make a move to stop him, placed a hand on his ally's forehead. "No you're not." He smirked quietly, probably with triumph. "You have a fever." His palm, surprisingly soft and gentle, moved to touch the shade's cheek to verify the conclusion.

"So what?!" Shadow grabbed Vio's wrist and threw the hand off his head roughly. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Be that as it may, you should probably rest." The blue-eyed young man blinked, mouth set in what was neither a smile nor a frown.

The shade scowled, though it was half-hearted, and ignored the sudden lurch in...everywhere. "No." Oh, Din. There it was again. More insistent.

And again.

And _again._

And he couldn't hold it anymore.

And it came up. Violently.

"Oh, dear...I'll get a Hinox to clean that up...Shadow? Shadow!" There was nothing for it but to pass out.

o0o

A soft moan escaped shade's lips as he blearily opened his eyes. Rolling over and raising himself to a half-lying, half kneeling position, he gave a small "mm?" of surprise as a damp, folded cloth fell on sheets in front of him.

...Had the cloth been on his forehead? When had the gotten there? And sheets...so he was lying in a bed, and not the rug he was accustomed to. This new resting place was uncomfortably soft...and warm...he made to take off the thick blanket, when a calm voice stopped him.

"I...in your position, I would not do that." A floppy-hatted silhouette filled the door frame. "You'll only be cold if you do."

"Vio...?" Shadow turned

"Yes, it's me." The lavender-clothed hero replied, crossing the room. "How are you feeling?"

A shrug. "...Fine." The speaker lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head; he was surprised to find it hatless. A quick glance to his left revealed the ebony-colored cap resting on the end table, motionless without its wearer; the shade placed it on his head, and it began to flicker weakly. Feeling more whole, he returned his gaze to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you, obviously." Vio placed a hand on the bed, leaning on it. "I find it difficult to believe that you could yourself."

"You don't need to..." Shadow grumbled, pouting slightly and folding his arms, glaring at his maroon-colored covers. "I can do it."

"The fact that you vomited and then fell unconscious says otherwise," the blue-eyed boy responded, raising his eyebrows. "I'll just look after you, and it will be easier for the both of us."

Shadow, wanting to argue, scowled; the only thing stopping him from snapping was the ongoing pain in his stomach. After a long time, he muttered an angry "...Fine."

"Good." The intelligent Link nodded. "I'll find you something to eat." With that, he departed.

o0o

Outside the room, he leaned on the wall and sighed. This had certainly thrown a wrench into his plans. How was he to learn anything if his main information source was-he cringed at the memory and silently thanked Nayru that he'd had the foresight to pack an extra tunic-busy vomiting?

He exhaled again; he supposed that Shadow would be obsolete for the next few days, what, with the kind of fever he had-he assumed he'd be delirious if it kept rising.

Two things were certain.

One was that he would have to be very careful about keeping up his "evil friend" act. He wasn't sure how Shadow would react while pukey and feverish, if he acted so rash while healthy. Anything the violet Link said could be misinterpreted and met with violence...yes, he'd have to think everything over before he said it...

And the other: no matter what plans he made, or what Shadow did...

...The next few days were going to be very, _very long._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I. AM. SO. LATE. /OTL/**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: FourSwordsAddict, SukiMikora, Guest, and LeaStar! **

**:D**

**And, um, you don't have to do this, per say, but~! Anyone want to draw me a cover for this story? 'Ey? 'Ey? Anyone? Anyone? :D**

**Also, as a random aside, did anyone notice that Shadow sleeps on a rug in the manga? Horribly inhumane if you ask me! D: And as another aside…gotta love Vio's stoneface in this story, huh? XD **

**And, for clarification, this story takes place in the gap between book one and book two, in which the world could have exploded and reformed, for all we know.**

**Disclaimer: I own not an iota of the franchise.**

** o0o**

** In the Pits**

** Chapter Two**

"Shadow, I have—" the violet-garbed hero started, then stopped and sighed, expression neutral, aside from the brief twitch in his nose. "…You vomited again." It wasn't a question.

The shade nodded, looking—and feeling—like his pride had gotten a rug snatched out from under it; he crossed his arms without a word. As Vio opened his mouth to inquire as to the lack of half-digested food, he said, quietly—and weakly, much to his chagrin, "I got one of Vaati's servants to clean it up. They listen to me. Couldn't get out the smell, though."

"Ah, I see." Vio nodded, then approached with a wooden tray, upon which was one very small earthenware bowl and a cup of similar variety. "Are you hungry?"

Shadow shook his head, and the blonde exhaled in controlled annoyance. "I had thought not." He placed the tray on his sitting companion's lap. "However, I would recommend consuming the food anyways—you'll recover faster this way."

The shade grumbled something about "Vio needing to remember who gave the orders around this place" and stared down at the meal before him—broth (nothing else? Just broth?) and tea—very weak, more like hot water than anything else. With a scowl, he jabbed at the soup with the spoon to its left—goddesses, forget being sick, _this _made him want to puke. "Could you _at least _have made this _look_ edible?!"

The blue eyed one crossed his arms. "No. Anything more would have simply upset your stomach. Keep it down and perhaps you can have a bit of rice later."

"_This _upsets my stomach!" Shadow replied heatedly, voice as loud as he could make it in this state.

"Shadow," Vio lilted, a pleasant tone cloaking threat. "I do not wish—" He cursed internally, remembering his place—he had to keep up the act, at least for now. Pausing briefly, he continued. "…Shadow. Please, if you would eat…the heroes will not wait forever."

Pouting slightly, his "comrade" mulled over the words. Vio was right, though he wouldn't admit it. The sooner he was in decent condition, the sooner he could eliminate those troublesome three—not to mention the pesky fairy he'd noticed following the red one around when he'd glanced through the Dark Mirror. Though the action made his already bruised pride break, he began consuming the broth, even bringing himself to heed Vio's cautionary words of "Not too fast."

"Good," the blonde said once Shadow had finished, an undertone of smugness in his voice. "You finished."

"Why, yes I did, Vio," the shade replied, sarcasm thick. "Thank you for your words of wisdom."

His partner closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Indeed." He began to leave the room, checking to be certain that the curtains were completely shut as he did so. "I would advise that you get some rest now."

o0o

Once his friend had left the room, Shadow placed his head in his hands. Of all the things the goddesses had created, why was _this _a part of it? Where in the world was all this pain coming from? And how had he managed to keep it from Vio?

The shade sighed as he massaged his burning forehead, which, unless it happened to be his imagination, was steadily growing hotter. In all honesty, he would take that Din-accursed light over this—if only for a moment.

Whoever was responsible for _this _was going to be murdered. _Brutally._

o0o

"Shadow?" The blonde whispered, shutting the heavy wooden door as soundlessly as possible. "Shadow?" In response, the figure on the bed mumbled something and shifted slightly; Vio took this as an invitation to creep closer to the bed. "Ah…asleep." His hand met the dark side's forehead and he hummed pensively.

"…Vio…" Dark red, half-lidded eyes attempted to meet steady blue ones. "…Vio."

"Yes, me. How are you feeling?"

Shadow dropped his gaze and burrowed deeper into the pillows. "…Like death."

Vio sighed. "I thought so. Are you nauseas?"

Shadow spared Vio another glance and shifted uncomfortably, trying to decide between his pride and his need. After a moment, he admitted, "A little."

His comrade nodded and crossed the room, kicking over an upside-down bucket once he arrived at a shady corner. Shadow scowled, wondering, with his last vestiges of non-fever-burned self why no one had brought it over earlier.

"Here," Vio said shortly, placing the container down by the bed, breaking Shadow's train of thought. "Anything else?"

The specter shook his head slowly, feeling far too ill to speak now.

"In that case—" Vio turned, making to leave, "—I will—"

"Wait." The blue-eyed young man looked down at the pale, shaky hand tugging weakly—but firmly—on his lavender undershirt. "Stay." Not a request. A command.

Vio took a deep breath, the exhale long. "Alright." He took a seat on a nearby stool, but was once again stopped.

"No. On the bed."

Vio gave Shadow an odd gaze before placing himself on the mattress delicately. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," came the response, smug and satisfied. "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted."

o0o

The minutes passed. Thirty, to be exact. The Four Sword hero rested his head on his palm, wondering whether his "friend" truly slept.

As a matter of fact, he was a bit tired himself, he thought with a yawn…he hoped that Shadow would not mind his resting here…he had insisted that he stay, after all. With that thought, he lowered himself, head hitting the plush pillow lightly, quite literally facing his dark side—he was asleep almost immediately; his companion instinctively wrapped his arms around the new area of warmth, unknowingly burying his face in the purple-garbed one's upper back.

So warm, it was, and he unconsciously decided that this was the night's position.

**A/N: Ha. Ha. Adverbs, adverbs everywhere.**


End file.
